


Rose Colored Glasses

by Crazythatcounts



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazythatcounts/pseuds/Crazythatcounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Colored Glasses

The music poured into the room from a stereo in the corner. The bed was sunk in towards the middle from the body resting in the center, stilled because the heavy hand of sleep had a tight grip on the boy. He turned, listening to the music in some subconscious part of his brain, taking in the well remembered lyrics and the tune and siphoning them into a funnel that poured into the thinking part of his brain.

_I want to break free… I want to break free… I want to break free…_

Hanna rolled onto his other side, face contorting with semi-dreams and shadows on the back of his mind. Hands clutched at the sheets as if for dear life, fingers white. His pillow left him little solace as he buried his face into it, but to no avail.

_I've fallen in love… I've fallen in love for the first time… And this time I know it's for real… I've fallen in love yeah… God knows, God knows I've fallen in love…._

The twisting fingers tightened and strained against the mattress below the sheets. His back arched slightly in an attempt to curl up while lying on his stomach, knees scraping against the sheets and pulling them from their corners.

_Its strange but it's true… I can't get over the way you love me like you do…_

The radio hissed slightly as the channel cut out for a moment, the sound driving Hanna deeper under his pillow as the dreams sought a way to break his mind.

_But life still goes on… I can't get used to living without living without… Living without you by my side… I don't want to live alone hey…_

With a second break in the radio signal, Hanna woke, hands pressing down so he was lifted into staring at the wall, breathing deep, the pillow slowly sliding off his head. He turned to glance around the room, feet tangling in the loose sheets, the pillow falling to the wayside, his hands now bracing his reclining back as he searched for the familiar glow of orange amid the darkness.

"Don Quixote?" He questioned, calling the nameless man that should have been reading in the corner. There was no sound. Hanna made an attempt to move again, but only succeeded in tangling his feet more and rolling off his bed, landing on the floor in a heap of pillow and sheets.

The door clicked, and Hanna fought to sit up, fought to free his feet and run to the companion he so desperately sought. His dreams had revealed a reality to which he scarcely looked, a reality where his zombie friend would remember and leave; a reality where people died that he couldn't have, where disasters happened and vampires ate and terrors lurked that Hanna couldn't deal with. A reality where his drop in the bucket meant nothing, because there was a hole in the bottom and it would all turn to pot no matter what Hanna did.

A reality where Hanna would find himself alone again.

"Hanna?" The zombie questioned, not seeing the man who had been sleeping when he went outside twenty minutes before. Hanna scrambled to his feet and proceeded to fall forward, feet still tangled. The reality he saw was the reality he faced, but it was a reality Hanna cared not to see, because if Hanna was of no help to anyone because they'd all die anyway, it wasn't a world Hanna wanted to live in.

"Hanna, are you alright?" The straight faced zombie knelt down by Hanna and held out a hand, helping the twenty-four year old to his feet. Hanna brushed the front of his shirt off, smiling up at his companion brightly. There was something zombie noticed behind the eyes, something hidden, compressed. Hanna's need to have contact with his friend was well hidden by the practiced grin, and though the zombie was still learning things daily, he could recognize when something wasn't right.

"Yeah! I just rolled out of bed." Hanna shrugged and lifted the sheets to put them back on the bed, not caring how crumpled or balled up they were. When the sheets left his hands, he felt a hand connect with his shoulder and saw those bright, glowing eyes smiling softly at him, though the zombie's mouth was still a stoic line. The façade flickered and Hanna glanced at his shoes, but when he lifted his gaze, he was back to normal, the dream long forgotten in the back of his head and his rose colored glasses centered on his nose.

"C'mon, Xavier. Let's make breakfast."

And when Hanna turned his back, "Xavier" smiled, lifting the pancake mix he had just purchased from the floor and taking it into the kitchen.

And the sun rose on a rose colored world.


End file.
